


All of Our Moves

by marsakat



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/pseuds/marsakat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s exciting sneaking around, being devious.  It makes these clandestine encounters all the more exhilarating.  But they don't see that everyone else can see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of Our Moves

They thought they were being subtle.  That they were surreptitious in their quick kisses, hushed moans as bodies press up in empty corridors, but the evidence was in the lingering glances and closeness played off as friendly though obviously something much more.  It only took a few too many times catching the two leap apart as someone entered the room to figure out what was really going on.

They all knew about the rumors, played off as fans’ fantasies, but after these suspect occurrences, everyone began to realize that they were really in love.

They thought they were cunning as they shrewdly gave reasons as to why they still need to share hotel rooms though their budget could afford more.   Made excuses to retire early, citing exhaustion, hiding eagerness to be alone together.  Deliberately not touching until the door shut and locked behind time with a swinging sign saying “Do Not Disturb” and then hands gripped skin and pushed against the nearest surface.

They kissed as fingers explored skin with reckless abandon, no fear of being interrupted.  Clothes removed with the reverence as if it was the first time and not the hundredth or thousandth.  Opening up to each other, exposed wire and electricity dancing between them.  Lips moving over hot skin, tracing lines and colors as they whisper words of adoration.

It was a natural transition to the soft bed and they move languidly, with slow touches building anticipation.  They didn’t have to rush or hide; speed and force will come naturally as the need for each other builds.  The rest of the world falls away, and the noises raise in volume, unknowing that those they are hiding from are listening from the other side of the walls.

 _“_ _Do they think we can’t hear?”_  
_“Obviously not.”_  
 _“This is so awkward.”_  
 _“I’m just didn’t expect Tyler to talk so…dirty. I’m not going to be able to look him in the eye.”_  
 _“And who would’ve guessed Josh’s sex noises would be so…high-pitched?”_  
 _“You guys are still listening?  That’s so screwed up.”_  
 _“Shut up, it’s beautiful.”_

They lie to sleep with no energy left to give, just happiness at finally being together.  It’s exciting sneaking around, being devious.  It makes these clandestine encounters all the more exhilarating.  But when the time comes to announce, to tell everyone their secret, it’s just met with sighs and eye rolls. 

“Yeah we’ve known for…forever.”

“How?!”

Guys, you’re like really, really loud.”

**Author's Note:**

> shivermepickles/teeentyonepilots on tumblr! I'm open for prompts


End file.
